


Such A Good Boy

by tylerrjoseph



Series: joshler first times [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College, Dom!Josh, M/M, Oneshot, Praise, Praise Kink, Sex, Skirts, Smut, Sub!Tyler, lmao this is my first ever mature writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh asks tyler for a valentines day present and isn't disappointed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut/oneshot lmao  
> also I didn't look over the spellings and did it on my phone so spellcheck could have changed words to something weird (it changed 'tyler' to 'altree' or smth at one point)

"C'mon, Ty. You're gonna look great."

"I look stupid," Tyler replied quietly from the opposite side of the door.

"Just let me see. I promise you won't look stupid," Josh pleaded, pouting even though Tyler couldn't see him.

Tyler stepped backwards and cautiously pulled the bathroom door back, looking from the floor to his boyfriend's face. Josh had begged him to wear a skirt, claiming he would look both adorable and sexy. At first, it was just a joke but it had soon developed into an actual request. Since Valentine's Day was coming up, Tyler decided maybe it was a good idea to treat his boyfriend. That was, until he put the skirt on. It was just a regular light blue skirt that fell around his thighs, accompanied by plain white thigh-highs but they still made Tyler feel quite exposed.

His cheeks immediately flared up when he saw Josh's reaction, his eyes full of adoration as he stepped forward to take his boyfriend in a loose embrace.

"You look so beautiful, baby," he told him, leaning back to look him in the eyes while a hand moved up to cup his cheek.

Tyler smiled warmly and leaned into the touch for a moment. They were about the same height, taking into consideration Tyler's terrible posture and Josh's tall hair so he comfortably leaned forward to press a shy kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

The hand on Tyler's cheek moved to the back of his head, resting comfortably, as Josh pulled him closer for a more intense kiss. This continued for half a minute longer before Tyler was pushing Josh backwards with the tips of his fingers against his abdomen. The back of Josh's legs hit the bed before he sat down, followed by Tyler climbing onto his lap so he could straddle him.

Tyler and Josh hadn't been dating too long, maybe around four months, but both had changed a lot about each other. While Josh had become more compassionate and loving in general, Tyler had become a lot more adventurous. Before Josh, he didn't even think about the possibility of sex in college, his mind was focused on study, study, study. Before Tyler, Josh had never imagined himself having a boyfriend.

As the kiss became more heated, so did everything else. Tyler was grinding his hips down against Josh's, only the thin fabric of his underwear between Tyler and Josh's leg - a consequence of the skirt.

Tyler quickly became worked up as he moved his lips to Josh's ear. "Tell anyone about the skirt and you're dead," he said between huffs of air, causing them both to chuckle.

Tyler felt Josh's hand press between his legs, palming him through the skirt and causing a choked moan to come from the dark-haired man. "Hurry up before I embarrassingly cum just from grinding against your leg," Tyler chuckled breathlessly.

Josh responded by holding Tyler from under his knees and moving them so Tyler was lying on his back on the middle of the bed and Josh was over him. Josh spent a moment to admire his perfect boyfriend before detaching himself from him, causing an unhappy moan from Tyler, and getting up to look through his bed-side table. He threw the lube and condom next to Tyler before crawling back over him again.

"Safe sex, baby," he said with a joking tone before moving down Tyler's body, pressing kisses to his already naked torso. "We're keeping the skirt on," he told him, looking up at Tyler from where he was positioned. This earned a simple nod from Tyler.

Josh continued to press kisses against his skin. His stomach, his hips and his thighs. Tyler groaned impatiently which made Josh laugh lightly, softly grazing his teeth over the skin on the inside of his thighs teasingly. He heard quiet "please Josh"s coming from above him but continued to take his time.

Once he got to the man's skirt, he pushed the fabric up to reveal his underwear covered crotch, his dick poking up and leaving a small wet patch. "Hard already and I haven't even touched you properly," he teased Tyler which earned him a pout.

He hooked his fingers around the waistband, painstakingly slow as he pulled the piece of clothing down. Once they were down and off, Josh resumed his position, not having to look up at his boyfriend to know his cheeks were pink again.

He pushed Tyler's legs up so they were bent and spread, pressing a kiss to the head and underside of Tyler's dick, hearing yet another small gasp from the other. "Such a good boy," Josh mumbled, pressing a kiss against the inside of Tyler's thigh as he popped open the cap on the lube, coating his fingers in a small dollop. The words made Tyler's dick twitch, appreciating the praise from his lover.

Josh looked up to make eye contact with Tyler as he pressed his finger against his hole, watching his mouth open in pleasure. He moved his finger around and poked in only a centimeter before doing it again. "Are you okay?" He asked Tyler to which he nodded.

"Please, go," he almost pleaded.

Josh pressed his finger in, enjoying the show as he watched his boyfriend's eyes roll back. "Tell me when you're ready for two, kitten" he told him softly, pressing a kiss against his knee as he moved his finger in and out.

Josh watched his boyfriend writhe and moan with just one finger in him, palming himself at the sight. After a minute or so of this, he heard Tyler moan 'More' to which he complied, easing another finger in. He went to add another finger when Tyler begged for 'More' again but he was stopped. "No, f-fuck me. Please," Tyler watching him through half lidded eyes, insisting he was stretched enough once Josh had asked.

Josh quickly threw off his shirt, jeans and underwear, stroking himself once his dick was free. He quickly rolled the condom onto his dick before coating himself in enough lube even though there was already some on and in Tyler.

He kneeled where he had been before, pulling Tyler's legs closer to his chest so he had better access. "Are you ready?" He asked Tyler, lovingly stroking his thigh. Tyler nodded quickly, groaning as he needily tried to move his hips forward to Josh.

Josh laughed softly at Tyler before placing the head of his dick at his hole. He quickly pushed in, almost immediately bottoming out. The noise Tyler made could only be defined as godly by Josh. "More, more, more.." Tyler pleaded louder, grinding his hips against Josh. Josh couldn't help but grin at his influence on the other man.

Josh pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, earning another yelp-moan from Tyler. "My amazing boy," Josh praised him breathily, beginning to move quicker, his hands holding Tyler's thighs. "Such a good, good boy. Taking me so well," he continued, causing Tyler to throw his head back, moaning.

At one point, Josh pushed in and Tyler went silent, choking on air and clenching around Josh. "Again," was all he could say and Josh knew he had found his prostate. Josh pushed in again, pounding harder and harder until Tyler was shaking. "N-need to-" He was cute off by his own breath again but Josh knew what he meant. "Not yet, baby," he replied which made Tyler groan unhappily. "You're doing so well, baby. Just a little longer," Josh told him lovingly, feeling the heated feeling build up in his lower stomach and groin.

"Please touch m-me," Tyler begged between moans, watching Josh as he moved quicker back and forth.

Josh knew if he started jacking Tyler he would finish but he was close too and didn't care. His hand wrapped around Tyler, moving in time with his quick thrusts. "You're so good, baby. Cum for me," Josh instructed Tyler who didn't wait a second before spilling all over Josh's hand and clenching around his dick.

Josh only lasted a few more thrusts, moving in and out of the tight hole, before spilling into the condom. He sat silently on his knees, not moving for a few seconds before finally pulling out of Tyler who winced at the over stimulation.

He tied the condom and threw it to the waste paper basket by the bed, not bothering to throw it out properly just then. He then dropped next to Tyler, lying on his side to look at him and finally catching his breath.

He looked over his boyfriend, still dressed in his stockings and skirt (which had a little cum spurt on it), his torso (with more come spurts) to his chest which was moving up and down steadily to his face which was turned to look at him with a tired smile. He ran his fingers up his torso, causing him to jolt a little when Josh touched a sensitive spot, before holding them up to Tyler's mouth.

Tyler shyly leaned forward to lick his boyfriend's fingers to clean them from the cum before he rested his head back down again.

"You're always such a good boy, the best I could ever dream of," Josh told him lovingly as he nuzzled up to his side.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea it's a cheesy ending


End file.
